


Falling backwards in Time

by Willow1977



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Greek gods, Hermes - Freeform, Long, Nymphs & Dryads, Other, Sirens, Time Travel, Twisting Greek Lore on head.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow1977/pseuds/Willow1977
Summary: { I do not own any of the music in this piece. These are to be used in order to help to connect to the way a Siren connects to music 24/7. Thank you to those who gave me songs, and helped me bounce ideas off of them during the writing process. Based off a Roleplay featuring the Greek Gods and Goddess, and a member of their offspring. Life is interesting when you're a demigoddess. }
Relationships: Aphrodite/Hephaestus, Hades/Minthe (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hephaestus & Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Falling backwards in Time

**Author's Note:**

> { I do not own any of the music in this piece. These are to be used in order to help to connect to the way a Siren connects to music 24/7. Thank you to those who gave me songs, and helped me bounce ideas off of them during the writing process. Based off a Roleplay featuring the Greek Gods and Goddess, and a member of their offspring. Life is interesting when you're a demigoddess. }

(Musical Cue: Adele – Hello)

Sunday, April 28, 2019, 7:05 EST

\- Willow slipped in quietly making her way upstairs, moving without a sound but quickly. Once in her room, she writes three notes, tucked them into envelopes to mail later, and tucked into her messenger bag, then moves, changing into more durable clothing. She pulled on her favorite cotton boy shorts and T-shirt bra, then her favorite carpenter style dark blue jeans with all the pockets. She slipped various things into her pockets, as she pulled on first a black tank then the oversized button-down that Cofa’s in stark black then grabbed her semi-fitted trench faux leather coat that hit right past her ass. She tugged on a pair of black comfortable but fashionable boots that molded to her feet. She braided her hair and wrapped it in a leather wrap. She slipped a blade into the side of each of her boots, far from stupid, and knowing not to go unarmed. She slipped another thin blade into her bra, feeling safer with it there. She picked up the black faux leather highly worn out duffle bag she had packed that morning, moving to put the last few things she needed to have on hand as she went through this journey. She shoved a few protein bars into the pockets of her messenger bag, a picture of her Cofaas well, leaving a note on their bed, knowing he would always be able to find her.

She flicked the lights off, and headed down the stairs, moving quietly, setting her bag down by the door, out of sight, and moved to the kitchen to grab some water, and she knew she had to eat something. Even if it was just grapes. She hadn’t been able to handle food for a while, but She had things had to do, and a promise that had to be kept. She nabbed some grapes, and then took a look around the Hollow, and then stepped out into the gathering storm, toward the village, having a portal to catch, knowing she had something to do, and a promise to keep.

(Musical Cue: Here I Go Again-Lyrics-Whitesnake )

8:05 pm EST

Willow had hiked to the village, dressed in black and gray, duffle bag in hand. She paused for a moment, wondering if she dared to stop at the cafe to say goodbye, but she reminded herself, she was on a deadline, and if she missed this portal, there would be hell to pay for breaking a promise. She did one last turn around the village, to the shops, old and new, taking a deep breath. The Wind shifted, and she heard that voice again the one that others felt more than heard. Krista would have understood the inflection, one of a parent who had had enough of a child not doing as they were told, but to the world, and perhaps pick up a bit of the underworld tone of the scent Willow was now surrounded by. Willow mutters- I’m coming.. - She moved quickly into the dark blue swirling portal, as no one saw a hand push something into the portal after her, and before anyone could have stopped it, the portal closed tight-  
-last thing anyone saw

(Musical Cue: In the End- Linkin Park)

8:06 pm EST… or..so you’d think…

Willow had stepped into the portal, having been listening to her Great great great grandfather yelling at her in her head in Greek for the past two days about how he’d given her the extra time, and yea, yea but enough was enough. Hades was patient, but apparently, uncle Hephaestus had been getting his thong in a twist about having to wait for even one more day and having a full man fit about getting this thing in her bag by the beginning of May. Hades even set up a Portal to get directions to him, so she didn’t have any more excuses. He informed her she’d be gone a few days, cause when she was done there, He wanted a “Serious word” with her about her “abysmal” choice in husbands and her” audacity of choosing to marry a demon “of all things and “not valuing tradition” and failing to get his blessing.

As she stepped into the portal she was greeted by a rather boyish-looking male, with dark curls that looked like he needed a good haircut, golden tan, bright blue eyes and a cocky grin in what looked liked an odd mixture of modern and antiquated Greek clothing. It was strange to see what looked to be a 20 something wanna be hipster wearing gold jeans, an orange T-shirt that a picture of Zeus on it, with gold winged sandals, a gold lame’ hat with gold wings on it, and his pinkie nails coated in gold nail polish. He smirked, looking Willow up and down, taking in every inch of her and winked. The tunnel itself spinning it seemed and though the normally steady as a rock Willow for a bit of a look, as it threw her sense of balance way off. It had some strange swirling fog throughout and it looked like there were numerous side tunnels where the different color fogs were coming from, and she started toward one of them when the guy grabbed her arm and laughed-

“Well...Hades never said you were the hottie, and a bit jump into things without thinking. Clearly, you are his great great.. well lets not bore ourselves with however many greats granddaughter. I’m Hermes. I’ll be your escort to…..Fuck!”

He suddenly moved to the left, his seemly sinewy hands forced Willow to slam into the tunnel’ s spinning blue walls, the blue-gray heavy-ish smokey fog making it hard for her to see, and things were getting fuzzy. She thought she saw a gold goblet flying past them and she could vaguely hear a female’s voice, swearing in Greek. She tried her best to focus on the strange guy, who was now smirking and giving a dramatic sigh.

“Well. Hate to do this doll, but, We’re going to have to take a little detour. I may love Queenie’s little dramas but I owe someone a favor, and you beautiful creature, is what he wants as his favor so... See you soon doll. Promise.”

(Musical Cue: Under Pressure-by Queen)

She started to ask what he meant.. owed a favor and then the next thing she knew she was falling, tumbling down another side tunnel the spinning was making her dizzier as she seemed to be tumbling and the feeling was like being caught in one of those wind tunnel machines after eating way too many funnel cakes and drinking a forty-two-ounce icy then hitting the monster roller coaster for the first time like an idiot. She reminded herself to never refer to herself as Alice ever again cause this fucking sucked.

\- She kept tumbling and tumbling faster, seemed faster and faster, she closed her eyes as she fell, afraid to see what was to come. She had always hated the fall, the landing always was the worst when you couldn’t see what was coming next. The tumbling was getting faster, faster… she tried to open her eyes but it just made sense of going to toss her cookies even worst… and plops.. she landed.. flat on her ass on what felt like.. grass, and rocks and dirt and Ewww was that a bug in her hair!

Willow sat up and looked around and rubbed her head, looked around, thinking “Where the hell am I”

She stands up, slowly, thinking, where ever she fell, it sure the hell was beautiful. She could see nothing but incredibly blue skies, that looked like one of those Caribbean vacation postcards she thought had to be faked, and green grass, and there was some sort of orchard it seemed down the path it seemed. She looked around, suddenly panicked about her bag, and for the third time in so many minutes took a sigh of relief, and thanks to the gods, that amazingly enough, her duffle bag is on the ground to her left, her messenger bag is still tight around her, thankfully. She checks it for the package she had to deliver and takes a grateful ragged breathe as she finds the wrapped thing in her bag.

‘Thank all the gods, even the bitch who wants my head on a damn stake. I lose this, and all sorts of shit would have gone down. It’d be as ugly as a morning without coffee for my sisters.”

(Musical Cue: Zedd, Maren Morris, Grey - The Middle)

She carried her bag down the path, unsure where she was, but she figured it was best to keep moving forward, find some sort of shelter and estimate where she was exactly. The sun was shining down on platinum blonde hair as a brisk breeze was stirring the leaves, and bringing her the scents of the place she was in. Blood oranges, figs, vanilla. And a hint of fire. Not a strong hint, but a hint nonetheless. her bright She walked down this very long narrow sort of walking path, she didn’t seem to come across anyone for a few hours. The breeze kept the area cool, though, after only a few hours, She started to feel her skin feeling sticky. Not sugary sticky, but...a heat type of sticky. One that made the person feeling it feel unclean. In fact, when the breeze would stop momentarily, she'd notice that it was really warm. Definitely too warm for a jacket. Time to stop and peel it off.

(Musical Cue: Bon Jovi - It's My Life)

She felt sticky and sort of gross and gritty even as she was relaxing in the balmy heat of the day. She peeled off her jacket, and shoved into her duffle bag, and taking out a hair clip, that had a small nightingale on it, she uses it to hold her braid into a bun to get the length off of her neck.  
She ate one of the protein bars from her bag, nasty as it was, but it was better than nothing, and pulled out one of the bottles of water from her bag and took a healthy gulp of the lukewarm coolness and then splashed some on her sweaty throat and chest, letting the coolness calm the heat coming off of her skin. For the first time in weeks, she was actually a little hungry. She thought maybe falling on her ass down some temporal Rabbit’s hole like Alice but it was controlled by the Greek god of travel, may have shaken her more than she thought. She started walking and since she didn’t see anyone, she concluded she was safe to maybe sing a little bit, as long as she didn’t like belting out show tunes, she thought she was safe. ‘It’s my Lifeeeeee”

She started to sing a song she thought seemed to fit the odd moment she was having, humming starting, as she moved down the path, her boots barely making a dent into the rocks and clay under feet. The lyrics of Bon Jovi’s It’s my life, flowing from her lips as she sang in perfect key, her hips swing to the unheard tune in her head as she sang the chorus a bit loud.. and she didn't care who heard for a little while, she just relaxed, as she walked. This place seemed to calm her normal hectic brain. she even sang it twice in a row cause.. She was starting to begin enjoying the beautiful scenery and the adventure. She didn’t notice that as she sang things seemed to brighten, as she gave in to her music merrily.

(Musical Cue: Nickelback - How You Remind Me)

Despite the heat, it was a lovely day. The smell of the blood oranges was actually mouthwatering, and let one know they were ripe and ready to be picked. This all distracted from the near-constant rumble under her feet. It wasn't a large rumble. Just a subtle vibration under her feet, hardly even noticeable. The further along the path she went, the more it became clear she wasn't alone on the island, and though her voice, pure as crystal, was ringing out, it seemed that the two she came upon, arguing in Greek, hadn't noticed her. At least, they didn't seem to. It wasn't odd that they were arguing in Greek, or that she understood it. No. What was odd, was that it was ancient Greek. And they were loud. One was louder than the other, though both were slurring. She slowly made her way toward them, her own curiosity making her wonder if they could tell her how to find the great god of the metalwork and the volcano.

Thanks to any number of factors, either her birth line, her being god touched, Hades actually wanting her to understand, who knows. Anywho, she could understand Greek, and speak it, but she never filtered it in her like it was said in that time frame. She always seemed to filter it into more modern terms in her head which made for interesting conversations, to say the least in her Underworld adventures. Just try telling your step-great great great great great grandmother you think Medusa was more beautiful, and you’d rather french kiss all of her snakes on her head, then speak to the Step grams. That did not translate so well. ( Just saying...Akwardddddd.)

(Musical Cue: Evanescence - Call Me When You're Sober )

Now..why they slurring, was utterly beyond her until she saw the empty casks, of what smelled like either really old wine, or a frat boy’s wet dream of a Friday night, as well as the number of fat clay wine jugs tossed about the ground. Willow stayed back, watching, not wanting to be seen. She kept her silvered eyes sharp as kept them on the two men, taking it all in.

“I'm sorry, bro. But, I have to cut you off.” The portly one with the red nose said. Oddly, the man was kind of shaped like a wine jug. His hair was a mess of unruly corkscrew curls, with this coppery sort of band of sorts around his head, deep wine-colored, for lack of a term, toga covering all the vital parts, thank the gods.

“You're cutting me off?” The other man, who had a stocky build, deep bronze skin, and hair the color of fire, sounded disbelieving. This man didn't look to be too much taller than the other man, but...boy, did he look bigger. Not muscular, per se, but not fat, either. Just big, with brawny arms. He was sitting on what looked to be a giant rock of sorts, one leg stretched out in front of him, And she couldn’t tell, but it looked like he had a cane lying at his side. She was far too well how that felt.

“Yes, I am, dude. It was fun for a while, having a drinking buddy that could keep up for a bit. But, dude… Dude after last night, when you tried to grab Athena's ass, and instead, fell onto the buffet table and spilled the Ambrosia, that then flew up and landed on old Zeus’s head, which was Freaking funny as hell, that's when I figured enough is enough.”

As Wine Jug spoke, the subtle rumbling began to increase, until it felt like the very ground began to rock, and pitch, as if an earthquake had started. Brawny Bronzer was clearly getting angry. VERY angry. It was actually getting harder, and harder to keep her balance as the shaking went on. - She had to fight to stay standing upright as the earth shook like when one of her sisters came downstairs in a new string bikini.

“You don't get to cut me off. YOU DON’T CUT ME OFF! Not after what that whore of a wife of mine did to me. AGAIN.” He growled out, but Wine Jug seemed to be made of sterner stuff since he didn't back down at all. He just gave a long-suffering sigh and reached out to place his hand on the other man's shoulder. Mister all big and Brawny Bronzer growled at him but nothing shook Wine Jug.

“My brother. My awesome artist of metal. You need to stop trying to drink the memories away. Dude, it’s been Thirty damn years. Give it a rest. We're Gods. It doesn't work that way, Hephaestus. Trust me, as the God of Wine, I know.”

Wow...Mister Bronzer was Uncle Hephaestus! Jackpot! She was gonna get things delivered, and get back to Hades and home before Cofa got home from his latest summoning. Gods, she missed that demon. The other man seemed consoled by this since the ground started to shake less. The man he had called Hephaestus seemed to shrink a little as if the wind had gone from his sails.

To her, Wine Jug called out, “You might as well come on out. He may not know you're here, but I do.”

( Musical cue: P!nk - Don't Let Me Get Me)

She knew he was now, He had to be her other uncle, Dionysus, aka as her college classmates had dubbed him, the God of Sex, Drugs and Rock n Roll. She muttered a swear word under her breath as he basically told her he knew she was there. Damn it.

“Fuck here goes nothing.” She said, and both men could hear the rich smokey tone of her voice, another mixture of her mixed bloodlines that tended to make people confused as they couldn’t define her.

She stepped out, carrying the duffle bag, messenger bag thrown over her body, long white-blonde hair tied up in a braided bun, messily. She had that good old fashion ‘I’m sweating my ass off’ sort of glow happening, her skin was fair, but it was showing some pink, that luckily with some aloe, she would be okay with fairly quickly. She knew she was not the beauty of her other sisters. Her arm had a long wicked thick scar, as did her face. Her exposed belly was flat, with some muscles, but it looked more like a combo of someone had carved her guts outs, or like she had been whipped, since some of those very marks wrapped over her hips, and down her thighs. She was certainly not dressed as they were in any way shape or form. She wore the beloved, dirty and sweaty carpenter style dark blue jeans with all the pockets, that were now mostly emptied thanks to the Hermes tunnel of crazy town. Her boots were dirty, and clearly well worn, and he could see a hit of one of her blades peeking out of the top of one of them. If they paid any attention, they’d notice the wrap of blackening metal branches with the metal hoop on her throat, the sparkle on onyx and black diamonds on her right ear in the form of a demon, looking over a black swan. On her right wrist was the perfect circle of black polished onyx, a clear gift of a lover, or one of importance,, not a lowborn or a slave. Her tank top had been ripped and tied to show off even more of her Belly, and actually framed her breasts in a rather daring, sort of way that also made it clear, this was a woman who could and would kick your ass if you tried something. Her left hand dropped her duffel, and there was a sparkle off of it, as her left hand went to her hip, slightly cocked as she looked at them.

“Hello, Uncle. I think you all were expecting me? I’m Willow.”

(Musical Cue: Miley Cyrus - Can't Be Tamed )

Dionysus took a moment to look her over appreciatively, perv. He clearly found her mode of dress to be rather odd, having never seen clothing like hers it seemed. And what he did see of her, he obviously liked, once again, she’d never been so glad someone was covered by toga in her life.. Not even hearing the word Uncle could curb that. But, he looked a bit confused, which made her take a step back and tilt her head. Hephaestus, for his part, hadn't even looked up. In fact, he looked...kind of like he was pouting. And though he was looking at her, and had even heard her say that she was expected, and calling them uncles, there was no recognition in his eyes. Not to her name, not to her face, or any other feature, of hers. She really started to feel like Alice beyond the looking glass and was about thirty seconds from saying curiouser, and curiouser like some Lewis Carroll character on a fucked acid trip.

“Uncles?” He repeated, turning to Hephaestus, who was now rubbing his leg as if it pained him “Were you expecting anyone today, bro?” He asked the other God. She watched, now feeling even more confused, and wondering how hard she hit her head on the way down Hermes’s tunnel of insanity.

“You're the only one who comes to visit me, Dionysus,” Hephaestus said in a surly tone. Yeah, he was definitely pouting. He did turn towards her a bit, and if there was still any question of who he was, the face made them disappear. Half of it was covered in a thick, shaggy beard. And he was not handsome. He began to get up, though it seemed to take some effort to do so. He grabbed his cane, and lurched over to her, leaning heavily on a truly marvelous metal cane. It looked to be one solid piece, with intricate designs all over it. She was seriously jealous of the workmanship of the cane, thinking that was a bloody freaking showpiece, which really should have surprised her. After all, he was the metalsmith of all damn metalsmiths.

“Who sent you, girl?” *He asked, his voice gruff. The closer he got, the stronger the smell of flames got. And not just flames, but heat as well. He smelled of flames and heat. And metal. But, as big as he was, he had a gentle air about him, which would be a nice change of pace if he really were a gentle giant. She looked up at the big scarred up giant, who was finally close enough to see her road map of scars on her tummy, her arm and face. He also finally could see the silvered black eyes of a Siren mixed with one either god born or god touched, with the frame of a nymph, with something stronger then both of those creatures that kept her chin held up, when most would look away. Willow took in the signs that she was so not in Kansas anymore and screw the rainbow.. looks like.. something got twisted. Better Confirm her suspensions something stank in the state of..wherever the hell they were.

‘Quick question.. what year is this? We are in Greece..Right?”

(Musical Cue:Carly Rae Jepsen - This Kiss )

Hephaestus’s dark, deep black eyes narrowed at her, but not in a threatening type of way. More like he was scrutinizing her. Inspecting her as he would any of his other pieces. He still leaned heavily on his cane as his eyes roamed her. Not with pervy intention, but out of curiosity. It was a bit unnerving but Wills had seen and been a lot worse then some guy looking her up and down like she was one of his pieces of artwork, but she kept her chin up, not showing any sort of fear. The heads of her house didn’t call her the unexpected for anything.

“Well, you certainly have something of us in you, girl. The eyes say it all.” His speech was slurred, as if he had been drinking for quite some time. But he seemed to be lucid enough. He hobbled around her some, with a limping gait, showing that one of his legs was shorter than the other, as he inspected her. “Your ... clothing is odd. Definitely not of this age.”

She stared at him, as if to say, duh, you think?

He finished his inspection, standing in front of her, leaning on his cane, that Willow seriously thought the coolest piece of metalwork she had ever seen in her entire life, a bit more now. “Yes, we are in Greece. As for the year? Well, I am not really sure. I don't measure time like that...” He admitted, which said how much he committed to his craft. Willow could respect that. When she caught up with one of her passions.. painting.. dancing..she sometimes forgot for hours about anything else. It got her to trouble before and would again she was sure. It was good to know she got it from one of her family members naturally.

Dionysus piped in with, “It's the year 1519. And while your garb is strange, it's not unwelcome, in fact, it’d look rather fetching on the floor and you in my bed.” His gaze was still pervy, but Hephaestus was looking at her with appreciation.

“Who sent you here, girl?” Hephaestus asked again.

(Musical Cue:Dua Lipa - New Rules)

She blinked once, first in shock that Dionysus had the utter gall to hit on her, granted he’d hit on a stone if he thought he’d get any action. He stepped closer to her and her left foot stomped hard on his instep she spoke low, but her words were very clear to both men.

“I’d not let you touch me if you were last male in the world you pervert, drunkard, the petty excuse of a male. If you try, I will remove the ingrown grapes you call a ball sack and carry them as a very, very small coin purse. Do you understand Uncle?” - Her eyes never left Hephaestus, processing what he said about the year, and Dionysus nodded quickly and she stepped off of his foot and stepped back, trying her best not to lose her cool, but she was the verge of flipping out.

“Did you just..seriously say.. 1519… It’s supposed to be the year 2019, where I’m supposed to be delivering this package to you, Hephaestus, by the pain of my ass in the flames by my great great great great great great grandfather Hades by Beltane eve. Oh, I am going to kick that little hipster god with the winged shoes and hat… Pushing me down the wrong freaking smoke-filled tunnel.. damn damn damn!

(Musical Cue:Bebe Rexha - I'm A Mess)

Hephaestus smirked as she threatened a god. “I like this one. She has fire in her veins, and Spartan Steel in her spine.” He said, giving her high praise. It was very clear that he wasn't like the other Greek Gods. Dionysus stepped back as she mentioned her familial line, and Willow began to get upset.

“Seriously, I’m so going to get reamed. It’s bad enough Persephone hates my guts and would love to have my head on spike cause gramps got jiggy with some nymph before they ever an item and then.. several generations later outcomes me and I happen to remind her of his side piece. Do you know how much trouble I’m gonna be in If I mess this up? The last time I screwed up I almost got my arm removed and now this.. I’m so freaking dead.” Willow started to pace as was her fallback when she got overwhelmed about things out of her control and this was so out of her control.

“I do not know what a hipster is, but if you speak of Hermes, he does not control time. That would be Urania, and obviously, you are here for more than delivering a package granddaughter of Hades.” He explained, trying to calm the woman down. *As it stands, I do not recall asking Hades for something, but I am curious as to what it is.” He said.

“Technically speaking, Urania doesn’t control time either. She’s the muse of astronomy and astronomical writings, basically a big old math geek and then some with really good genes. How ever, Hermes is not only the messenger to the gods, And the only god I can think of save for Hecate, Persephone, Hades and Thanos who can leave the underworld without some serious issues afterwards. He’s also the god of boundaries, literal and figuratively speaking.” She tossed back, having actually done her research on the Greek gods since she was related to them.

(Musical Cue:Snow Patrol - I Won't Let You Go (Divergent Soundtrack))

She sank to the ground, running out steam and literally… Frustrated by this whole...insanity. “Sorry, It’s been a really, really rough few weeks. Sorry about that.”

He seemed to be very patient. But then, in his line of work, he had to be. Any lapse in concentration could ruin whatever he was potentially working on, making it flawed, and he would have to begin anew. “I am also curious as to why you have been brought to this time.”

She looked up at him and thinks, speaking out loud ‘Hermes said that while he loved Queenie’s little dramas, He owned a favor, and the guy wanting the favor, wanted me and then I got pushed down the tunnel where I fell til I landed on my, according to more than a few people, my remarkably fabulous ass, a few hours away. I was supposed to bring you this”.

She dug out from her bag, When he would open the wrapped paper, He would find what she would call a small metal orb, that looked like a very fine replica of one of Hera’s apples at least to her.

Hephaestus accepted the package, opening it to reveal one of his mother's famed golden apples. He actually chuckled, even as Dionysus turned 10 shades of pale. “You're so on your own, bro.” Was all he said before he was just simply gone. Unlike in movies, there was no flash, no puff of smoke. First he was there, and then he wasn't. Hephaestus seemed unconcerned, however. He stared at the apple for a minute. And then, a surprising sound came out of him. It was laughter. A full-on belly laugh the likes of which had never been heard from him.

(Musical Cue:Taylor Swift - Shake It Off)

He laughed to the point where it became infectious, though others who were laughing would have no idea why they were laughing. Perhaps the God was a bit crazy as well. Slowly, the laughter trailed off, and he spoke again, no longer slurring, his voice full of mirth. “The only God I know who would take one of Hera's apples is myself. And only the family can deliver it. So, it seems that you are, indeed who you say you are. But, I still have no idea as to why you are here, in this time. Perhaps you need something from me?”

\- Willow who had indeed started laughing with him, thinking this was funny and chuckled, paused and looked at her uncle- “So.. does this mean I can call you Uncle? And honestly, I’m not sure what I’d be needing. I was told to bring that to you directly or else my ass would be in the fire.”

It seemed that whatever had made him sullen, and pouty had been lifted. At least for now. Like this, he seemed to exude the warmth one would get from sitting by a fire. A nice, cozy heat that evoked feelings of safety. It was clear that, despite making weapons of war, Hephaestus was not a warrior. She watched his face soften, and she frowns thinking his leg had to be hurting and she dug out a small notebook from her messenger bag and stood up- ‘You know..I can make you some Tea and a.. if I can find everything, I can make some oil to rub into your leg to help ease some of the aches in your legs. I know that scar tissue has to be a right bitch to deal with. “

She went to gather the things she needed to make the pain relief oil infusion and the tea mixture in order to help him ease his aching leg a bit more. She moved about, and with a skill, he hadn’t seen in a very long time, not even from some of the better herbalists, she gathered herbs, and such, before making a small flame and warming up water and making him a strong cup of some very floral smelling tea and making him sit to drink it all up- ‘every drop. It helps with some of the swelling. And… this.” She moved to her duffle bag, then her hand slips in, and pulling a blue glass bottle from her bag, she offers it to him. “It’s my own private supply, but it will help with the pain in your leg as well. I know the muscles can tighten up the longer you are on them.. this is a condensed version of it. You mix with 1 part carrier oil like olive or mint oil is even better, and rub your muscles. It can help ease the swelling and pain.” She didn’t know why Hermes had dropped her here like a bag of hot potatoes but she going to at least help her uncle.  
Hephaestus found a large rock to take a seat on. Warily, he drank the tea. Given the time period. It was understandable that he was wary of anything that had water in it. “Thank you, little niece. And yes, you can call me Uncle.” He said. He took the bottles, but rather than putting the oil on his leg right then, he figured he would wait. His leg did often pain him, and he did not often find relief. There were days when he had to use his Godly Essence in order to help him walk. The heat from his forge helped some, but not enough.

(Musical Cue:Mary Lambert - Secrets)

“Perhaps we can make a trade. You have helped me, and now, I will help you. Tell me what it is that troubles you, niece?” He asked. He seemed to enjoy her company, and he didn't even ask about her scars. Thus far, he was treating her better than he had been treating his own brother, Dionysus, who, despite looking like a wine jug, had no scars, and was rather handsome for a wine jug looking, fellow. Hephaestus sat with one leg stretched out as if trying to relieve some of the aches.

She took one of the bottles and added a bit to her hands and knelt down. ‘I’m going to try applying this to some of the more, complex scar tissue of your thigh and calf, and then, if it’s right, focus the water magic around it to cool the muscles and that should help ease these tendons for a time in order to give you some temporary relief. My sister, Krista, She’s a full nymph, she has far better skills with water magic and healing then, and from what I understand she’s far better on the eyes as well. If I can ever get back to my own time, I can bring her and ask her to see about easing you of this discomfort from your leg.

(Musical Cue: Run home to you: Austin Grant)

She spoke softly, letting her voice calm, thinking out loud, talking to him about her family, and the person she loved more than anyone could ever love period. “I got married, just about.. two weeks ago. His name is Cofa. He’s a demon, headstrong..and perfect. I wish someday you two could meet. My grandfather is pissed I didn’t seek out his permission for breaking tradition, but, I’m not considered the black swan just for as a title, but because, I tend to never do the expected. “

She touched the tattoo, of the shadow demon and sighed. She didn’t know why she was here, but also knew she had a reason for being here, but she had a feeling she could not do this alone. She knew she would sound like some silly newlywed, or a lovesick girl but the words were truth and well, lying was never her strong suit anyways. “I miss Him a lot, but I know When I am finally home, and when he is home. I have his full undivided attention.” She smiled to her uncle, a look that clearly spoke volumes about how deeply her bond went with her husband. The jewelry piece he may have noticed before, may have made more sense. Her throat encircled with the branched collar, the cuff on the wrist, the black diamond on her left hand, the ear cuff and swan in her ear, all seemed to speak of a woman who was not merely with someone, but who was happily with them.

(Musical Cue: Danity Kane- Damaged)

Hephaestus noticed each piece, and even though his own wife once again ran off with his brother, the great god of war, the rotting piece of shit, he could tell his niece had a demon who clearly doted on the woman before him. He looked her over again, and noticed small thing he hadn’t seen before, small things that Gods could see that most human, and other creatures could not. Some demigods could. He noticed there fractures along her spirit lines, the part of her.. Aura, spirit that made her who she was. His head tilted, and he looked at her with a more critical eye, sensing this was why she was here, but he needed to distinguish how he could help his niece with the strong spirit, even though there were clear fractures along it.

“Tell me child, What are you exactly? I know you of Hades’s blood, meaning you are related to Minthe’s blood, so a half nymph clearly, which I can tell in your frame, and somewhat in your bone structure.” Willow blinked at him when he said that and he looked back at her and kept speaking, “ Nymphs have a certain bone structure, A delicateness in the wrists, the ankles, the way hips flare out. Minthe was a waterfall spring nymph, and water nymphs tend to move as if they were always in water. They sway when they walk, they move like waves. You move like that, but a bit more restrained, as if you have trained yourself not to do that.”

He looked at his niece again, not like a perv or a man admiring a woman, but as a creator, an artist admiring a creation and continued to speak. “You have the siren’s eyes, they shift colors, and I would fathom to even guess you may have issues with seeing things as one suspects is normal. Vision issues, seeing thing in differing colors.. as if.. energy instead of color was outlining the objects you looked at, with headaches, pain..correct?”

(Musical Cue:Elle King - America's Sweetheart)

Willow nodded, as it described exactly how her eyes sometimes would filter and she’s had to hide from light and noise and people cause She saw things that hurt. Whenever it had happened, Andrea or Karen, and even Krista had petted her hair, and helped to soothe her headaches and kept putting cool clothes over her eyes. “yeah, sometimes. We never could figure out what it was or even how to control it.”

‘It’s from when Siren’s were more like bird and less like the merpeople they are now. That and their voices are the main things that give them away from merpeople anymore. The more pure the stock of Siren, the more likely they have both the voice and the eyes. You my dear clearly have both, which means, your family line of Siren must be on of the Royal lines lines left. And don’t say you do not have the Voice as I heard you singing, and I’d had to be dead, blind and brainless not to see how things reacted to you child. Only a Siren has a voice that pure. I sense something else beyond the diluted demigoddess inside of you. I only ask to understand what I see, and to help.”  
Willow stood up, rolling her shoulders a bit, not exactly sure how to answer that without a lot of possibly confusing explanations that she didn’t always understand herself.

“Me? Half nymph, a sort of pitiful one at that, at least compared to full nymphs. Half siren, one who feels most like herself in the middle of a storm, in the rain, surrounded by crashing waves and thunder and lighting then I ever do in the calm springs. I’m.. I.. Carry some vampire blood now, small amounts to tie me to a family, that I claim as mine, and who I’d do anything to protect. I’m utterly bonded to my Husband and Master, My Cofa, my demon. He’s drank of me, and I of him before. I’m Demon bound, Demon loved. So..there is that. “

Hephaestus considered what his niece said pondered, and nodded, as he looked at his niece once again. “I imagine the combo of having vampire blood and the blood of your husband both strengthen what you can do, and, helped cause the fractures I see. I believe we should see about doing something about those, don’t you Niece? “

(Musical Cue: What about us -Pink)

She looked at him, a bit worried, unsure about this idea, but knows she should listen. “I’ll listen to your idea Uncle.” Willow looked nervous, but she knew she couldn't keep running from whatever was the issue, and she suspected it was more than the outside forces. Granted she was far from blind, and she saw a lot of things she never spoke about, because no one even cared to hear but she couldn’t control them, she had to be able to control herself first. She didn’t know what to expect, but she had a feeling she needed to do this, and it was a choice no one could make for her. It was one only she could make. She nodded and took a breath as she answered. “Yes. What do you suggest?”

They talked a bit longer, then He showed her where she could rest, as it had been a very long day or two for her, and she rested, sleeping deeply for what felt like days.

When she woke up, she had slept nearly forty eight hours, she woke, smelling something sweet, and she rose and there was the same golden-haired winged male who had pushed her down the tunnel, holding out a pink pastry box and a Nightingale Cafe to go cup that smells like her sister’s hot cocoa blend. “Well, welcome back to the living. I told you I’d be seeing you again soon. I thought you’d like some cocoa and one of these maple bacon doughnut things. They are seriously divine.”

(Musical Cue: Ashlee Simpson - Pieces Of Me)

She reached for the cup, she loved her sister’s recipe for hot cocoa. She didn’t even care if she looked a wreck right now and was sweating, she needed chocolate. The male chuckles and handed them both to her.

“So, You’re Willow. You know your grandfather is having a fit of all man fits. He’s screaming about how you have broken every tradition with your marriage and you didn’t even get his blessing, and ya ya and so forth. You should bring that male of yours to see him, when you get yourself out of this. I want front row seats to see how this all goes down.” Hermes said, as Hephaestus walked over, leaning on the thick metal cane again.

“Hermes, what is happening now you trickster you?” Hephaestus asked as he sat on the large rock-like chair, to observe his niece’s morning behavior.

Willow sipped the hot cocoa and sighed a soft happy sigh of relief. She loved her sister’s cocoa. She broke off half the maple bacon doughnut and handed it to her uncle, who took it and nodded. “He thinks too much of Captain Grumpy Pants having a fit over my marriage. And I was wondering how to send word to my sisters to let them know I am safe?”

“Write them a letter, I’ll get it to them. I vote the pretty blonde with the nice figure from the cafe? She looked.. yummy.” - Hermes said with a wink and purr.

Willow rolled her eyes- “She’s your niece Hermes, and she’s firmly batting for only girls. so.. not interested. And yes, if I can have something to write with?”

Hermes handed her a scroll, pen and ink and Willow wrote the scroll, wrapped and tank a piece of black lace from her under shirt, tied it, and then sealed it, quickly handed it to Hermes.

“I’ll be back in few to talk to you about where we need to go.” Hermes seemed to vanish into nothing.

Willow sat back and discussed quietly with her uncle about what he had described, but he personally had never seen. Siren’s Cavern. Supposedly a place where fractured Sirens could go, when they had lost their song, or they lost part of who they were, it was a place of stories where a royal siren or one of their line could go, and reconnect to the songs of their soul to repair injuries to their psyches. Willow wasn’t so sure about the royal part, but both Hermes and Hephaestus were positive of the line, and well, for once, She wasn’t gonna argue with two gods. She saved her arguing for her step-grandmother, and her grandfather. She looked up when Hermes returned and told her the stroll had been delivered.

(Musical Cue: Florence + The Machine - Shake It Out)

“All good, she’s a cutie too. Queen P should be glad Captain grumpy pants hasn’t met her. She actually looks more like Minthe then you do, but you have more of her… Fight me attitude. That was what always got to Persephone, it was the way Minthe would hold herself. She had this, well in your terms, this, ‘Yes, I may have been a mistress, but, trust me, He screamed my name every night and came crawling back for more the next day, and everyone knows it.’, smart mouthy kill them with the truth thing, which is more than likely what got her ass in trouble. She didn’t really know the word tact. You do, which is good, but you still have the chutzpah to be like, you want to really know what I’m thinking? So it’s less the actual physical she’s reminded of in you, it’s that you have more backbone then she’s used to seeing in a nymph or a siren. Even though, I’ve known some sassy sirens…” Hermes trailed off til Hephaestus cleared his throat loudly. “Anyways, So, you need to go to Siren Cavern. You can only go there one way, in sleep. I can help with that.”

(Musical Cue: Pitch perfect: I've Got the Magic in Me)

With that, Hermes stood up, and snapped his fingers and in his hands, a long metal rod staff that appeared to have multi colored gem encrusted snakes wrapped around it along the top, was a pair of gold wings in mid flight it seemed. Willow knew what it was, it was the caduceus, the very symbol of Hermes, and well, a dozen other messenger gods. It is said the staff, or wand as it could also be called if you believed in fairy tales, which of course Willow, being Willow, totally did, would wake the sleeping and send the awake to sleep. If applied to the dying, their death was gentle; if applied to the dead, they returned to life.

“Now, I’ll touch you with this, and you’ll sleep, pretty deeply, deeply enough, that you can enter the Siren’s Cavern. You’ll meet a guide, or three, and you will have to go through tests to prove you are worthy of entering. You know that is, nothing comes for free, you have to prove yourself at every stage before you enter. Once you enter, it’s on you to fix the broken pieces. We will be here to guard over you while you sleep, and I will wake you in twelve hours. Any longer than that, and It’s harder to bring you out of it. Got it?” He asked her.

She nodded and laid back down the makeshift cot she had slept on before, her uncle lighting a candle that smelled strongly of the ocean, lighting, and blood oranges and Hermes touched her lips with the caduceus, and within seconds Willow was sleeping the deepest sleep she had ever slept in her entire life.

(Musical cue: Halsey - Without Me)

Place: Someplace only accessible in sleep, only by Sirens of royal blood. The outer gates of the Siren’s Cavern.

Willow stood on the shore of this place that was completely not a place she had ever been but, somehow, she felt as if she knew this place. It seemed so very familiar. She looked down, and she wasn’t dressed as she had been, which was a little weird but she did not feel like she was dressed odd considering she seemed to be on a quest in a dream on a strange island of sorts. This whole week had been strange and unusual for her, so why stop now. She wore what appeared to be layers of very translucent iridescent fabric in shades of gray and blue. The top was wrapped securely around her breasts and held in place with a small black swan shaped pin, as well as a small gold crown between her breasts to cause a sweetheart neckline. Her midriff was left bare to her hips where the same translucent iridescent fabric fell from low on her hip bones to mid thigh at an angle, exposing more of her scars and skin then she normally would but it felt.. normal here., around her hip was a thin gold belt that held the fabric in place..She wore no shoes, but she did wear an anklet, with small gold and black charms she couldn’t see, but she began to walk down the black sand beach toward the flat black stones, hoping to find this guide or a sign of where she was supposed to go next.

Willow felt the coolness of the black smooth stones under her feet, and she smelled the ocean in her nose, mixed with the scent of citrus, and something almost floral in the air. She paused, feeling the wind picking up, pulling her hair out of the loose braid, leaving it long and blowing behind her as she once again walked down the black stoned pathway, when a trio of figures in a long almost ceremonial robes, stopped her, stepping in the path.

(Musical Cue: Elizabeth Gillies - "You Don't Know Me)

“Are you sure this is what you want Child of Gods and More? Once you have begun, you can not turn back. “The first figure spoke, in almost a child like voice, while holding something in her tightly hand almost in a fist, with a ribbon falling from her hand.

The second spoke in a slightly older, almost, exasperated voice, sighing as she spoke, “Of course this is what the girl wants. We all know this. Why else would she be here, silly girl. The figure looked back at Willow, and Willow gasped, as the face looked almost like Karen, and the first looked much like Krista, as she turned her face to Willow, as the third cleared her voice and spoke, and Willow turned to give her full attention.

“You should be sure you want to keep going. Once you start the journey, you can not turn back. You will not be the same as you were when you entered. Are you sure this is something you are able to face, Willow, child of Gods, child of Nymph and Siren, Carrier of Blood of other, keeper of Secrets?” Willow knew that voice and blinked as the eyes came clear and it was Andrea. She must have looked utterly confused, as she spoke again.

“We appear as women you respect and trust. You must answer. Yes or no Do you wish to keep on this path to the cavern, and the tests that you will have to face to find what awaits you inside?”

Willow took a breath, and she nodded and then spoke clearly, nervous, but she knew she needed to do this.  
“I am ready and I am sure of this.”

The trio spoke as one, “Proceed Child, and may your quest grant you what you truly need.”

With that they vanished and she kept walking down the smooth black stone path, feeling suddenly as if there were high black stone walls.. like the sides of a mountain on either side of her, she could almost feel them scrape her shoulders as she passed, until she was blocked by what looked to be a pile of stones.. in all different colors.. with words.. she moved closer, and she stepped back, as she realized they were not just words.. but..names. Names of lovers. Past and current,, people who she had hurt and had hurt her, some looked to be small and other larger than she could possibly lift. She looked around, looking for instructions or a hint how to get around the wall of stones, that she could almost hear. Some with taunts of what they had done, others with tears with what she had done to them, those were the hardest ones to handle. She was never good at facing her own guilt, or handling her own trauma.

(Music Cue: Christina Aguilera - Candyman)

Meanwhile, back in the land of the not so sleeping, Hermes and Hephaestus took up positions around Willow's prone form, speaking of family issues. Hermes was catching Hephaestus up on all the family drama as Willow began her journey. Hermes’s of course was bubbling over with the latest Zeus debacle of a love affair, and Hephaestus rolled his eyes thinking of how Hera had to keep putting up with his skirt chasing ways.

In a blink there stood a very tall, concerned-looking blue eyed male, wearing all black, with a fierce expression on his face, one that got even more fierce as he saw what appeared to be a sleeping Willow on the makeshift cot.

“What have you done with my girl?” - he said kneeling down to check her pulse, his blue eyes flashing red at the two gods, not caring who they were, his only thought on the white haired beauty who was sleeping.

Hephaestus looked at male and merely nodded and spoke, “You must be the demon husband. I am Hephaestus, her uncle. Come, sit. We have a lot to discuss.”

(Musical Cue: EUZEN - Judged By )

Meanwhile, back in Willow’s Vision Quest Sleep:

Leaning against the wall suddenly there was a person which was one of the very last people she ever wanted to see, a person who had seriously destroyed her trust in people to the point it had been a catalyst for demolishing her trust in others which had added to the wall, but that was on her, as she had made those choices.

Fuck her fucking luck.. Of course this would be her gods be damned test. Mansfield. Just.. Fuck...

She knew that smirk, and the blue eyes of the shifter well. He spoke in that same lazy low growl of a voice she knew too well, that once had made her shiver, but now just made her angry and want to punch his face in. He stood there, wearing black leather pants, boots and holding a long metal staff with a spear tip on the end of it as he leaned against the mountain face smirking.

“Well, well.. the little half breed bitch has to face the damage she gave to others too. This should be fun to watch. Oh where oh where to start.. Mmm lets start...here…” -his spear tapped a name that made Willow flinch. “oh that’s right.. He’s dead. He chose to die rather then deal with you and your endless baking and fucking sugar sweet goody two shoes attitude you show the public, when You and I both know you are nothing more then dirt and slime under their feet. I remember when that happened.. and it was your fault, you stupid waste of a pair of pathetic tits.”

Willow flinched as his spear tapped yet another name, this one a female’s. “oh and this one. I mean yes she was a gossip and liar, but you.. oh you are cruel indeed, not unexpected since you have no actual heart inside of your.. average body. You made her unwelcome , and still treat her as if she is.. something to be disrespected when you and I both know know you’re the one who doesn’t fucking belong.”

His spear kept hitting names rapidly, each tap, felt like a stab, and she did not realize she was being stabbed by them in fact, and she felt small, shrinking under the assault of insults, and the worst parts that hurt were the truths.. of her own fears, her own petty vengeance, her own hatred of things seen. Her own lack of faith in people, in those she loved and should have trusted.. the problems, the issues she herself had caused. She felt every single cutting word he said and stab of the spear and for what seemed like hours she took it then, she stopped, and looked at him.

She realized he was gaining strength the more she shrunk, the more she tried to hide from the harsh truths he threw at her and began to fight back.

(Musical Cue:Imagine Dragons - Warriors)

Hephaestus looked worried as Willow began to twitch, jerk semi-violently and moan, in her sleep, as if in pain. Cofa, touched her face as if he could take her pain, to remove her from this, hating she felt any of this. Hermes let out a sigh, explaining, “And so it begins. First, she must face her past, and all of the wrongs she believes she did.”

Cofa half growled at the god at the idea of his Willow facing such a thing,” Wrong, If you had any idea of the shit my girl has seen..”

Hermes cuts him off, speaking again. “No, It’s what she THINKS she did. This is all about Her and what she believes she did wrong.”

(Musical Cue: Shatter Me Featuring Lizzy Hale - Lindsey Stirling)

Willow turned, her face bloodied, facing him, staring him down with her own silvered black eyes, refusing to give in to the blinding fear that beat at her, as she began to speak, soft at first, her voice shaking, then slowly gathering strength. “I accept my faults. I accept that I have failed, and I have harmed others in my life. I accept that I am not perfect and that I am at fault for damage to others. That does not mean I am not at fault for your actions or the misdeeds of others. I have learned, and I have grown from my fuck ups. You are not in control over me any longer. You do not get to decide who I trust or not trust. You do not get hold on to any part of me any longer. “

Her voice kept gaining strength as she grew, the image of the male shrinking, changing in to the small bug he was.. in to dust as she finished speaking and touched the wall and spoke clearly. “I accept My failings, and my loss, I accept that I can not change others, but I can choose to change what I do from this moment on to be more willing to be open to what may be.” The wall shifted and seemed to shatter into thousands of tiny drops of glistening water droplets, splashing over every mark on her skin, washing the blood away. She looked at the tiny excuse of a bug and quoted her favorite goblin king movie-   
“You have no fucking power over me.. Asshole.”

(Musical Cue:Delain - We Are The Others)

She step though and looked as she began to walk deeper into the cavern, her eyes adjusting easily to the darkness, seeing the shimmering colors of dark purples and blues. Her fingers reaching out to touch the wall of the cavern.. then she turned and she saw people.. people she knew.. each looking at her, as if waiting for her to accept what they held… they each held a round glowing crystal in their hands.. and she moved between them, touching one after another.. song after song, flooding her senses, touching her mind, her soul..her heart..

The more rock n roll of Delain, with the lyrics We Are The Others coming from the black dragon with the purple eyes who didn’t speak, and the smooth voices of Lone Star singing amazing from the sassy blonde vampire hybrid in purple leather and dangerously high boots, to Seether - Broken ft. Amy Lee being sang by a pair of her sisters, one with a smile and a blown kiss.. then there Kelly Clarkson belting Stronger from her first friend in the Hollow, with a cocky grin and wink, as if to tell she had this. She was surrounded by all these people, who loved her, cared about her, even though she had fucked up, and failed them. Her baby sister’s crystal sang Katy Perry’s Rise, she could feel the tears swell up in her own eyes as she stared at her baby sister, who held her attention, silent, as if to say ‘you got this sis. you’ve always had this.’ She felt several of the fractures healing like little stings and she felt for the first time in possibly her entire life, not quite so.. unwelcome. She turned, looking seeing her alpha, her matron.. the direwolves.. each with another song, people she had gotten to know in the cottage, from the fae, her family, her friends, those she loved, and those who words had no place to be.

It wasn’t just hearing their songs.. or feeling the music sliding through her core, it was as if she was connecting to each of them through the music that they were playing.. the songs were wrapping around her, in a way that it felt like she was apart of the music, part of the melody and the beat of the drums. She watched as each person seem to fade as their song faded and she was standing there alone in the silence, and she waited.. silently waiting.

(Musical Cue:P!nk - Beautiful Trauma)

“I see a few of the fractures are healing.” Hephaestus said with warmth in his voice as Willow seemed to calm. She even seemed to become somewhat happier from what he could see.

“Her journey isn't over yet. Now comes the difficult part.” Hermes said.

Cofa looked at Hermes, his hand still stroking Willow’s long white hair. “the difficult part?”

Hermes nodded. “She has to face the one person she can’t run from.”

(Musical Cue:head above water avril lavigne)

“Took you long enough to get here. Now do you have the courage to face who you really are afraid of?” A voice spoke from the darkness. It was a very familiar voice, but at the same time, not one she knew very well. It was female, and smooth, with an edge of smoke, darkness and yet a bit of something bright on the edges.

A light began to get closer and then cavern began to glow, and then Willow’s eyes opened, and she was shocked by what she saw, ore of who she saw. It was... her, but not her.

She leaned in, and reached out...and touched a polished glass, It her own image. She had changed in here. She heard that voice again, as she looked into the glass. “Look at what you are. You are Siren, Nymph. You have more in you then you realize, and so much more to discover as you embrace who you are. Stop fighting yourself.”

Willow looked at the image and stepped back, she always struggled with this, with just accepting she was both, with the abilities she had been given, with feeling..less than others. She looked back into the glass, and she saw the woman she could be staring back at her, as if she was just waiting for her to accept that she was part of her too. She took a deep breather and spoke. “I.. am.. okay, just being me.”

With that she felt the last major pieces patch and felt the burn along them heal

(Musical Cue:The Greatest Showman - This Is Me)

She looked to her left and she saw a woman with the same white blond hair but she was taller, slender... skin had the same sort of glowing quality Willow’s took at times, but her eyes were pure silver with a touch of purple to them. She felt like..someone Wills should have known, but different.

“Hello Willow. I’ve been waiting to meet you”

“Hi. Um.. Who are you?” Willow asked nervously.

The woman smiled and spoke, gesturing Willow to sit with her a moment. ‘I am Peisithoe, daughter of Achelous and Melpomene. If I am not mistaken you are familiar with who they are little one?”

Willow nodded, knowing about the Muse and the River god who had born a good number of the Sirens. The muse of chorus and Tragedy, and God of the greatest of the rivers of Greece, and their sorrow of their daughters being taken from them. Willow had been studying Greek Myths, lore and legends for months, if not a bit longer, to understand more of her family’s history.

‘You did not know you were one of our direct line’s. Distinct, but you are still one of ours, with some of course Hades’s line. If you will allow it, I’ll send you some help over the new few months in sleep, to help guide you to learning what you can do with your voice, and show you what you are capable of. For now, I wish to correct a serious misconception that Hades’s Wife has helped spread. Your voice isn’t only for sex or killing. With proper training, you can sooth, calm fears, heal minor ailments, and If I am not mistaken, your own personal abilities with potions is a bit more advanced than others? That would be cause you more than likely hum, sing or dance while you are making them, adding a bit of power to them. Music isn’t just a tool for a siren, it’s part of who we are. It’s second nature for us to be surrounded by such. But you will learn.”

Willow listened to every single word, her eyes focused, learning, taking every single thing to heart, amazed by all she’s learned.

(Musical Cue: No Doubt - Underneath It All ft. Lady Saw)

Willow began to blink and open her silvered eyes, feeling stiff, and she slowly sat up, making a wincing face- “Did anyone get the name of the mac truck that hit me?” She heard a low chuckle, and a familiar scent, of the man she had fallen completely for, the demon who she carried His mark, a smell she’d know anywhere, and she turned a smidgen too fast, that made her a little dizzy, but she had to see His face.

She looked to her left, and there He was, looking down at her, those deep blue eyes that she swore there days she could just swim in them, looking at her with love, concern, and total devotion. She reached for Him, then she was crushed into his chest, locked in lap with his voice in her ear, muttering how she was going to kill him with her sudden road trips.

He whispered in her ear, “You are in so much trouble when we get home.. I’m gonna have to keep a better eye on you baby, with all your running off to hang out with gods and such. “

She lowered her lashes, and even Hermes blushed as she spoke softly, her tone a bit more smoky under toned, and more rounded than before. “Promise You’ll keep a very close eye on me Master? I’ll do my very best to be a good girl for You.”

Cofa cracked a smile and pulled her tighter to him with a laugh. “Such cheek. I’ll have to see about this cheekiness too. “

Willow cuddles in to his strength and sighs softly. “promises, promises.”

“I’ve decided the house is ready, we’ll be moving there. I want you to be in a guaranteed safe space at all times, and no more of these impromptu trips with no notes. You’re gonna make me want to put a leash on you baby.”

Willow smiled and merely lowered her lashes, as Hermes and Hephaestus started to laugh. Hephaestus spoke, “The fractures are mostly healed. Time and love will handle the rest, and I have a good feeling You Sir, will take care of both of those. Granted, I’m not exactly sure how you will handle my uncle Hades, but this should be fun to watch.”

Cofa smirked and nuzzled Willow’s throat, speaking softly. “That will wait. I need to make sure my girl is reminded of where she belongs before I go and have a.. discussion with her grandfather and his high handed behavior with my wife, and give him some.. suggestions on how to properly discipline his own wife’s behavior. “

Hermes’s eyes went wide at that, mouth dropped open, as Cofa picked Willow up, bridal style, picked up her bag, nodded to them both and with a blink, they were gone, leaving strands of Mecca Kalani‘s song Feel me playing behind them as they left.

Hephaestus grinned.  
Hermes’s grinned and held out his hand.  
Hephaestus spoke  
“500 gold on Cofa kicking Hades’s Ass. 1000 on Willow taking Queen P for a run for her money.”  
Hermes’s chuckled. “You’re so gonna make a killing on this one. “


End file.
